Erica Reyes
Erica Reyes is a supporting character that appears in Teen Wolf & Scream. Starting off as an introverted girl who had no friends, she was approached by Derek Hale, who offered to turn her into a werewolf, which would make her better. Without question, Erica agreed. The next day, she was the hottest girl in Lakewood. Even girls like Brooke Maddox and Emma Duvall were completely shocked by how gorgeous and sexy Erica looked. Due to her new seductive nature as a werewolf, almost everyone in Lakewood desired Erica. Even several girls wanted her, like Haley Meyers and Brooke Maddox. Even Nina and Emma secretly desired her, despite the latter being straight. Erica is in a sexual relationship with Seth Duvall, Emma's brother, who is a Werewolf, unbeknownst to her. Sometime before Season 2, Erica is captured by the Second Killer and tortured for several episodes before being saved by Emma and Audrey. She's dubbed the showstealer of the series due to her beauty. She's played by Gage Golightly. History Season 1 In Pilot, Erica is seen struggling with homework, even with the help of her academically superior brother Billy. Erica appears again at Lakewood High, being bullied for her lack of friends when everyone learns of the disappearance of Nina Patterson and the grizzly murder of her "boyfriend" Tyler O'Neil. In Misery, Erica is approached at her house by Derek Hale, who turns her into a werewolf. She looks in her mirror, astonished by her new beautiful appearance. In Sweet as Cherry Pie, Erica makes her grand entrance. All the boys immediately want her, and every girl wishes they could look as hot as her. However, both Emma Duval and Brooke Maddox suspect that she has something to do with Nina's disappearance and Tyler's death, as she shows up all sexy a week after the event. Erica sits at an empty table as all the guys stare at her. While in Alex Branson's class, Brooke notices Branson hitting on Erica. Erica also sees Seth for the first time. She waves and smiles at him, though he gives her a disinterested smile and wave. In Revenge, Erica tells Noah she thinks she's gay. Later, it turns out Erica prefers to "mate" with both male and female partners. Noah accidentally reveals Erica's sexual orientation to Emma and Audrey, embarrassing her. He tries to make up for it, but she refuses to forgive him, as she was eventually going to tell everyone her secret on her own terms. Erica later tells Seth about the fact that everyone thinks she's gay. She's afraid that he won't like her, but he reveals that her being a lesbian makes him like her more, stating that no man can ever have her. Erica corrects him, stating that there's only one boy she wants: him. They then kiss for the first time. In Flashback, Erica makes her peace with Noah (after joyfully kicking him in the groin for payback) and tells him that she used to be in an erotic but abusive mistress-subject relationship with Nina Patterson, though Nina often abused her and tied her to her bed to tickle torture her, as she "liked making a sexy blond cry". Throughout The Series In Pilot, Erica is seen on a video that Nina is watching of her tickling a bound Erica. Erica begs her to stop, but Nina maliciously says no before licking her armpit, sending Erica into a hysteric fit of laughter. In Ice Pick, Erica was in gym class with Seth Duval, Emma Duval, Allison Argent and Brooke Madoc. It was rock-climbing day, and Erica was paired up against Seth in climbing up the rock wall. However, Erica, who was already anxious to begin with, only got about half way up before she froze in fear and started to hyperventilate. When Coach believed that Erica was "freaking out," Allison reminded him that Erica is epileptic, which exasperated him before he helped her lower herself down, much to her embarrassment. After the class ended and everyone left to change back into their normal clothes, Erica, desperate to prove herself capable of climbing the wall, starts to make her way up without a safety harness. Halfway up, Erica got an aura and pleaded with her body to stop before she began to have a seizure, and in a miraculous case of empathy, Seth, who was changing out of his gym clothes, rushed out and caught her before she fell off the wall onto the gym floor. Erica is then taken to Lakewood Memorial Hospital's emergency room, where she was assessed by Melissa McCall, who reminded her that she needed to keep taking her anti-seizure medications. A little while later, Lillith appeared and wheeled her gurney into the morgue so she could speak with her privately. She listed all of the side-effects of her anti-seizure medications and remarked on how terrible they sounded before making her an offer that would mean she would never experience them again. Desperate to be free of her epilepsy and the social issues they caused, Erica immediately consented to become a Succubus. The next day, Erica returned to school, looking like a complete bombshell, with big boobs, long curly blonde hair, and sexiness all around. She also came with a drastically changed style and personality, now feeling confident about her appearance and the power she gained. She walked out of the school cafeteria, with Seth Duval and Noah Foster following her outside and watching her get into Lillith's Camaro, with both smiling flirtatiously at the two. The next day, she was approached by Seth in the hall, where he demanded to know who Derek planned on next, since he knew he needed at least three people, and that at this point, he only had Isaac Lahey and Erica. Erica responded that they wouldn't need to turn a third if Seth would join them, but when Seth made it clear that he was not interested, Erica was genuinely surprised. With no intention of joining, Erica changed the subject. She went on to tell Seth about the time that she had a seizure in the middle of a class that he was in; she claimed to have never remembered her seizures before that point, but that since one of her classmates recorded it on their phone, including when she unintentionally urinated in her pants, she was unable to forget because everyone made fun of her for it. Seth argues that he helped her through the seizure, to which Erica says he did, but he wasn't her boyfriend when he did it. This reveals that she has a crush on him. After school, she followed Noah Foster to Jake's house after Allison, Seth and Emma learned that he was the final choice for a third Beta. She first attempted to distract him by seductively flirting with him, failing to get him to compliment her new appearance. In a last ditch effort, she starts trying to make him look at her big breasts, as everyone else has done so already. Noah finally does, eliciting a giggle from Erica before she beat him over the head and tossed him into a nearby dumpster. She then joined Derek, Isaac, and Jake at the ice rink, with the entire group facing off against Seth when he attempted to talk Jake out of accepting the Transition. While Seth successfully defeated Erica and Isaac, Derek dominated him easily due to his status as an Alpha. In Abomination, after losing to Scott in a two-vs-one situation, Derek is training Erica and Isaac. Derek repeatedly slams both of them, and then suggest that they try something that isn't so predictable. Hearing this, Erica jumps on Derek and passionately kisses him. Annoyed, Derek throws her off and tells her to never do that again because he wants Erica to go for Seth. After the Killer leaves, everyone meets up outside and Derek tells them that the Killer is following a ritual called the "Threefold Death". She says its dangerous and because of this they have to kill whoever the Killer is. In Venomous, Erica is sent by Derek to retrieve Jackson, they suspect him of being The Kanima. Erica finds him in the locker room and she takes him back to the hideout and holds him down as Derek tests him but he ends up not being the Kanima. While at school, she and Isaac discuss how they're going to handle the Kanima situation, they plan on testing Lydia Martin in Chemistry class. They're doing an experiment which requires them to rotate partners, Erica starts with Seth, he asks her to hold off on whatever it is they plan on doing, Erica decides to seduce him, and leans in on him and realizes something, she tells Seth that she smells lust all over him, even though he pretends to not be interested. She continues to flirt with him, saying that she "wants him," revealing she's attracted to him, but Seth turns her down, though she thinks he's trying to excite her. Before it can go any further, the bell is rung and they have to switch partners. Erica is paired with Allison next. She begins to mess with Allison's emotions, telling her that she and Noah would never last, Allison attempts to get back at her but Erica then puts her hand on Allison's leg, teasing with the concept of a girl fight in the lab and that they could make things "hot," implying that she wants to have sex with Allison. Erica and Isaac soon decide that Brooke and Lydia might be affiliated with the Killer, she and Isaac search the school for her but then they learn that she's been taken to Seth's house. Erica enters Seth's room, she and Allison get into another confrontation, Allison shoots an arrow at Erica but she catches it; however, its covered in Kanima venom, which paralyzes Erica. She is then thrown out of Seth's house. In Restraint, Derek tells her and Isaac to get closer to Scott and Stiles because they may need their help in stopping the Killer. At school, Erica hears Noah asking Lydia about Brandon James' parents, Erica reveals that they're buried in Lakewood Cemetary, revealing that they're dead. As Erica walks through a hallway, her breasts bounce with each step, much to the pleasure of many passing students. When Noah asks Erica if she knows how they died, she says she knows, but will only tell him if he tells her why he wants to know. Without missing a beat, she realizes that Piper Shaw must be The Killer. Noah tries to stop her from going after Piper because there's more to it, he tells her that just because she has the Succubus makeover, that doesn't mean she can go around destroying people but Erica believes that's exactly what it means. She informs Noah that she use to have a crush on him but he never noticed even once. They mockingly tells him she's now interested in Seth, but they then see water coming out the locker room. Moments later, Scott and Jake comes out, Erica holds Jake back as Mr. Harris approaches, he gives all of them detention in the library. As Harris exits the library for a moment, Seth and Noah approach Erica, wondering how Brandon James' parents died, she tells them it was a car accident, she knows this because her father was the insurance investigator, she goes on to tell them that Brandon will get a huge settlement when he turns eighteen. Then she and Noah begin reading the report from her laptop. After learning a little more about Jake, he begins to shift and leap across the library, Erica shifts and roars but she is is soon paralyzed by Jake, who uses his seductive touch to lower her defenses. The touch has caused her to have a panic attack. They take her to Lillith, she breaks her arm and triggers the healing process, this works and Erica begins to get better. In Raving, she and Isaac have been task with the job to interrogate Haley Webster at a rave. They find her in the club and Erica begins dancing and rubbing against Haley as a distraction. Aroused, Haley drags Erica into a bathroom stall and vigorously kisses and gropes the gorgeous Succubus, even tying her hands together with a belt to attain dominance. Erica eventually gets away from Haley and with Isaac's help, manages to subdue Jackson and they take him into an empty room, Stiles joins them. After The Kanima manages to escape the room, Erica and Isaac meet Derek outside but they can't cross due to the Mountain Ash barrier. Erica comes across Haley, who says they're not finished yet. When Emma asks where Erica is, the scene cuts to Haley's bedroom. She has Erica tied to her bed, and is viciously tickling Erica for revenge, as she left Haley in the bathroom at the rave without saying goodbye. Erica tells her to tickle her armpits and butt if she really wants her to scream. Haley giggles sinisterly before scribbling her nails along Erica's ass, eliciting intense laughter and screams from the sexy Succubus. Erica begs for mercy, but Haley laughs at her before wiggling her fingers towards her armpits. Cut to a shot of the outside of Haley's house as Erica shrieks in agony. In Party Guessed, its the night of the full moon. Derek tells Seth that this type of power doesn't come without consequences, such as the urge to rip apart anything in sight. To this, Seth say that it's a good thing Erica had her period last week, Derek pulls out a headband with spikes embedded within, Erica is the one who'll have to wear that, if she ever shows up. Cut to Haley, who after tickling Erica's armpits for thirty more seconds, finally stops and lays next to a sweat-covered Erica. As the full moon approaches, she finally arrives at Derek's hideout. Along with her other pack-mates, Isaac and Boyd are being chained up inside the subway car. Isaac asks why Erica get to wear the headband with spikes, and Derek replies that she'll be able to withstand more pain than Boyd and Isaac, she is held in place as Derek screws the headband on. Erica begins to shift, she's becomes angry and eventually breaks free of her chains along with Boyd and they attack Derek. He knocks Erica to the ground and eventually manages to chain her back up. In Battlefield, she and Boyd are walking through the woods, she reminds Boyd that Derek said they need to be back by sun rise. They stop because they hear a howl, moments later they hear several howls. They soon arrive at the Hale House, they tell Derek that they're running away, they'll do it when everyone is at the game, Erica tells Derek that she just turned sixteen and she would like to get her driver's license. Derek tells them they'll need a pack to survive and they explain that they may have already found one, Erica tells Derek about the howling they heard in the woods. Derek explains to them, the "Beau Geste effect", its when one wolf can modulate its howls to sound like dozens more, but Erica and Boyd don't care and they leave anyway. It is later revealed that the howling was actually being done by The Argents, they used a microphone and a recording. Erica and Boyd are being chased through Beacon Hills Preserve by the hunters on ATV's. As they run, Erica's arms are ensnared after tripping. She is now hanging from a tree by her wrists. With Allison approaching, she defiantly stares at Allison as she readies another arrow, but Boyd jumps in front of Erica, catching it and Allison shoots him as well. She continues to fire arrows into Boyd even when Erica begs Allison to stop, but she doesn't. In Master Plan, Erica and Boyd are tied to the ceiling of the Argent House with their mouths taped over, they're in the basement, and not much longer, Stiles is thrown into the basement. Stiles tries to take the wires from around Erica's wrist but it shocks him and her. Chris Argent enters the basement and tells them that his family has been hunting for a very long time, they've learned that certain level of electric current can keep werewolves from transforming, another level prevents them from healing, and at another level can reduce their strength to that of a human. He further explains that the lines between natural and supernatural start to blur, and that sometimes you can be surprised by which side of the line you end up on. Chris goes towards the electrical switch, as if he's going to turn it up, but he actually turns it down. Later, she and Boyd are seen running through the woods, they stop to catch their breaths, and they suddenly find themselves surrounded by a pack of werewolves. Season 3 In Tattoo, it is revealed that Erica and Boyd have been missing for four months, and that they had been captured by the Killer. In Chaos Rising, While under hypnosis, packmate Isaac Lahey tells Derek, Scott, Stiles and Deaton that he thinks Erica is dead, as he didn't see her escape. Erica's unconscious body is later discovered in a storage room closet. Allison found it when hiding from The Alpha Pack, after breaking into the bank. In Fireflies, Derek is at the bank, he is seen holding her unconscious body. In Currents, Boyd's flashback shows him and Erica in the bank vault. Erica is hanging upside down with her hands behind her back. She screams in agony as the Killer tortures her by cutting her back with a box cutter. The Killer tells Boyd he will stop torturing Erica if he says what will happen during the lunar eclipse. Erica frantically says it'll make them stronger. Her eyes begin to glow, as she begs the Killer to let her go, but Boyd escapes during the confrontation, leaving Erica behind. In Electrolytes, Erica manages to escape the bank vault. After a week of dealing with the aftermath of getting tortured, Erica returns to school. She seduces Jake and has sex with him at his house. She leaves before Jake wakes up. Later, Erica angrily confronts Boyd for abandoning her, thinking they were friends. Boyd tries to apologize, saying he didn't have time to save her, so he ran to save himself. Erica slaps him in the face and storms off. She goes to Jake's house. He teases that girls usually stay after "doing the deed", making Erica chuckle before seductively asking if he would like an encore. He says yes, and shoves Erica on the bed and kisses her hard before they ravenously take each other's clothes off and have sex, Jake kissing Erica from her lips down to her stomach. Relationships Seth Duvall and Erica Reyes- '''Lovers '''Jake Fitzgerald and Erica Reyes- '''Flirt, multi-hookup '''Emma Duvall and Erica Reyes- '''Enemies, frenemies, hookup '''Nina Patterson and Erica Reyes- Lovers, dominant-submissive arrangement Personality Before becoming a Succubus, Erica was shy, quiet, and awkward, too afraid of being humiliated like she was during one of her seizures to be outgoing and try to make friends ever again. However, after she became a Succubus, she became much more attractive, which gave her the confidence she needed to finally love herself for who she was. She began to dress in more revealing and trendy clothing and was much more flirtatious around boys and girls that she liked than she was before. In general, she was a very headstrong girl who was no longer afraid of going after what she wanted. Though she was initially enthusiastic about being a supernatural being, she realized that her life was in danger in Beacon Hills, and was not afraid to run away from home to find a new one elsewhere, showing Erica's survivor spirit. She was also quite cunning and intelligent, as she was easily able to manipulate Allison Argent's emotions to achieve her own ends, and she was able to hack into her father's insurance records to get information on how Jackson Whittemore's parents died so she could figure out what made him become the Kanima. Even after being held hostage and tortured by the Killer for four months, Erica decided it was worth fighting against the Killer for her freedom (along with the freedom of fellow hostages Boyd and Cora Hale), demonstrating just how brave and selfless she could be. Appearance "You're really hot, and totally super sexy." "I know. And I love it." -'Erica being complimented by Jake as she seduces him.' Erica is described as a gorgeous, tall, sexy, lean, voluptuous, and shapely young woman with pale white skin, bright blonde hair, and large brown eyes. Before becoming a werewolf, she was prone to wearing simple, plain-colored t-shirts and jeans, but afterward, her increased beauty and confidence caused her to prefer trendier, more form-fitting clothing, such as skinny jeans, combat boots, tank tops, sexy corsets in bright colors, and a black leather jacket to flaunt her body to everyone. She also wears lots of black eyeliner and bright red lipstick to look sexy. Erica is fully aware that everyone thinks she is extremely sexy and attractive, often utilizing her looks to seduce people into doing whatever she wants. Trivia * The type of clothes Erica wears would not be allowed in a real high school, especially the bright blue tank top she wears in Restraint. In real life, high schools don't allow girls to wear clothes that expose their breasts, no matter how hot that girl is. * Its possible that Erica has some kind of sexual attraction towards Emma Duvall, as she says, "I wonder how blondes taste". * Erica is ticklish, especially in her armpits, breasts and ribs. * Erica has been tickled by a handful of characters, including Kelly Mayfield, Haley Meyers, Alex Branson, Jake Fitzgerald, Seth Duvall, Brooke Maddox, and Nina Patterson. Category:Females Category:Supernatural